Canaan
"Target aquired, all hostiles will be terminated"~ Canaan prior to attacking. Canaan is one of two surviving clones of Matthew Addison that appeares in Resident Evil Retribution. The other is the heavily mutated Mega Licker. Creation Canaan was created from a stored sample of Matt Addison's DNA shortly after he was taken by the Nemesis program. Unfortunatly the sample was badly corrupted by the T- Virus despite the scientists' best efforts to putify the sample for cloning. Out of all 36 created clones only two survived; Clone 35 mutated into the Mega Licker shortly after being activated while Clone 36 became Canaan. Despite appearing human Canaan posessed several unusual charecterists that set him apart from humans and most T- Virus creations. The gestation prosess durring cloning had allowed his body to absorb the residual T-Virus in his system and adapt it to suit its needs. He was stronger, faster and more agile than a normal human and posessed "sniper scope" like vision in his left eye allowing him to shoot targets with deadly accuracy over a great distance. His mind however, was a blank slate with little memory of his former existance has Matt Addision. Unable to cope with this blank state his mind latched on to the memories it did have of being the Nemesis and crafted a personality that was a combination of human and B.O.W but was obediant to Umbrella. Service to Umbrella Having learnt from their mistakes in Racoon City, Umbrella decided to keep the unique clone as far away from Alice has posible until they could be sure he would not remember his true identity. Samples of the clone's blood were taken and used in the production of the Plagas strain of the virus wich was then released into the east coast of America to test it. The Exacutioner that had been sent after Alice in Resident Evil Afterlife had been injected with a serum tailored with Canaan's blood. Canaan himself was put in charge of training the clones that were to hunt down Alice due to the combat programing from the Nemesis being present in his mind. Initially the negative/ evil cones had little respect for his authority. Negative Rain attacked him with live amunition durring a training excersise when they first met. This however triggered a flight of fight response in the clone leading to a "Nemesis" style response where he overpowered and severly beat the other clone before being tranquilised by Umbrella staff. Following the incisent Canaan was fitted with a schock collar that would trigger if he attacked one of the other clones outside of a training senario. Operation Ice Talon A year prior to the the events of Retribution, Canaan was sent to the abandoned Anatartica facility to recover the research files of Alexia Ashford; sister of the late Dr. Charles Ashford when it was discovered the base was still operational. Arriving at the facility it was discovered the T-Virus strains there had mutated into an unstable strain that created even more deadly creatures. Most of these creatures were dead but a few had survived; having resorted to canibalism and hibernating. The team discovered that Alexia had suffered a qsychotic break and delibretly exposed the base to an airborne strain of the virus she had been working on code-named "VERONICA" in memory of the daughter she had lost in the intial stages of the gobal outbreak. She had also infected herself with the virus and had entered a cocoon durring the chaos of the outbreak in the base. Curious at the potential of this new strain Umbrella ordered the team to find Alexia's cocoon and extract a sample from it before she awoke and terminate the cocoon after. After several members of the team were killed by the mutants roaming the base the survivors found Alexia's cocoon and extracted the required sample. Moments later Alexia emerged as insectoid B.O.W codenamed "Persephone". Persephone quickly slaughtered all memberes of the team save Canaan who's abbilities barley kept him ahead of the mad beast. While posessing some of her former memories Alexia was little more than a wild animal and attacked any who got in her path. Appearance He is dressed in standard Umbrella forces fatigues with a custom made duster made of a kevlar like fabric wich is both durable and flexable. His left eye is covered with a special eye piece that allowes him to see normaly with both eyes. When he needs to make use of his enhanced eye he can remove the eye piece. His appearance is identicaly to Matt Addison save for the fact he has died his hair black. Quotes *"Follow my instructions and you will live, disobay and I will terminate you"~ After disarming a clone *"Terminate Jill Valentine"~ under the influence of residual Nemesis programming. *"I'' never miss''"~ After taking out a viechle''' *"They are ill disaplined, insabourfonate, possibly homicidel I would give them five minutes at best against Project Alice"~ Canaan describing the clones' chances against Alice Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:B.O.W.